No Way Possible
by dare2beme14
Summary: What happens when Heather realizes her perfect guy was with her all along? Main pairings: one-sided Harold/Heather and one-sided Harold/Le Shawna. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please comment and tell me if you like it. It's also my first time even considering this pairing. I do not own TDI or TDA, but I do own this story overall. I hope you like it!

I walked quickly through the halls. I knew I wasn't wanted, but it actually felt good to be there. Sure I was kicked off leaving weird goth girl and the human eating machine to fight for first place, but I felt I belonged. It was a luxury resort, for crying out loud! I stepped into my assigned room, and brushed back my long, black hair. Nothing would bring me down today. Just then, I heard a knock on my open door. "What do you want," I said.

"To come in." a voice replied. I knew that voice. That annoying voice. It was him.

"Go away, Harold!" I screamed. He walked through the door I had foolishly left open, and hid behind my bed. What was he doing? "Harold, what are you doing?" I asked. It better be good for having to tolerate his Haroldness the day of my elimination.

"I'm hiding from Courtney. If she finds me, I'm dead!" he practically squeaked. This was pathetic.

"Well you can't stay here. Out!" I yelled. There was no way a nerd like him would be staying in my room for _any_ amount of time. He might get germs all over it.

"But-" he started.

"Out! _Now!" _I wasn't going to bargain with him any longer. He needed to leave.

"Harold! When I find you, you are going down!" I heard someone scream in the distance. Then I heard footsteps running near my new room. Excellent. If I can't get rid of Harold, Courtney would do it for me. "There you are!"

"No! It was a misunderstanding. He didn't do anything wrong." I heard myself say. Wow, I said that? I can't believe I stood up for him.

"Fine. I'll spare him today. But Harold, if you annoy me one time, I'll have to hurt you." she said. Wow. That random bunch of words actually helped. Courtney walked out the door slamming it behind her. Does she have any manners out of competition?

"THANK YOU HEATHER!" yelled Harold.

"Don't mention it. EVER." I sneered back.

"Yes, milady!" what did he just say? Probably nerd speak for 'sure'. He ran to my door forgetting it was shut, and hurt himself. He's so stupid! "Gosh!"

"Harold? You have to _open_ the door, you know."

"I kind of figured that out." he said while opening the door for a second try at exiting. What a geek. Strangely, I almost enjoyed his company. He was funny, and sweet, and- what am I saying?

"Wait! On second thought, you don't _have _to leave." I said. What came over me? I'm being nice to _Harold?_ Well, he is kind of cool when you get past the rest of him. He can be a really sweet guy. I was just the first to figure it out.

"Sorry, but I've got to go anyway. Le Shawna's waiting for me to see her. She says we need to talk." Le Shawna? He's leaving me behind for her?

"Fine. Go see her." I told him. "But don't bother coming back here."

"Okay." and then he left. He left me alone. I walked over to the gaping door and shut it walking back to my huge, fluffy bed. I grabbed a magazine and started to take a quiz.

_Who is your perfect guy?_

_1. Your friends describe you as:_

_(a. a good friend (b. funny (c. what friends?_

I picked (a. I'm obviously a good friend. Right?

_2. In a competition you would place:_

_(a. first (b. second (c. third_

Well I did come in third place…

_3. You have been asked out by:_

_(a. tons of guys (b. a few guys (c. no one_

…I've never actually been asked out before. Now for my results.

_If you picked mostly (c.'s, your match is: a nerd!_

No way.

_A nerd is sweet and loveable. You will enjoy talking and have interesting conversations. A nerd will always be there for you when you need him._

This quiz must be rigged. There is no way possible that I like Harold.


	2. Just A Quiz, Right?

**A/N: Again I own nothing except for the story itself. R&R please!**

This is impossible! Me and _Harold?_ Not in a million years. Not in a billion years. Not ever. This quiz must be on something. Or at least the person who made it is. I am _popular. I don't belong with nerds. Even if they are the only ones who pay attention to me. "This doesn't mean anything. It's just a quiz." I told myself._

"_Are you sure it's just a quiz?" What was that? I could've sworn I heard a voice coming from the ceiling. "'Cause it might be true."_

"_Get away from me! Pervert!" I screamed at the voice._

"_Looks like someone's having a bad day." I heard crazy laughter that could only come from one person. Izzy. Great, just what I need._

"_Izzy, go away! How did you find my room?"_

"_Izzy sees all! Izzy also sees your quiz scores, that is no mistake, let me tell you." she began. Here we go. I got her started. "In fact this one time, Izzy was at a party, right? And the dip was all-"_

"_Izzy! No one cares. Get out of my room, now!" I yelled. Why did everyone chose my room to invade?_

"_Okay. But I'll finish the story later." as soon as she crawled away through the vent in the ceiling, I walked over to my door and locked it. So if anyone wanted to come in, I'd know who it is. I swear, if one more person knocks on that door- *knock* _

"_CRAP! Who is it and what do you want from my life?" I yelled. How much more of this do I have to take?_

"_It's Courtney. I just wanted to see how you're doing." oops, I jumped the gun on that one…_

"_Sorry. Come in." she came in my room and sat next to me on my bed. "I'm not doing so well here. Why do you care? I thought everyone hated me." _

"_Correction: everyone formerly on the Screaming Gophers hates you. You haven't done much to me personally, you were just playing the game." she said. She actually understands me! "But we just need to get one thing straight." _

"_Sure." I replied._

"_Stay away from my man, and we won't have problems. I saw you hug him just to win." and? Didn't she just agree with me about playing the game?_

"_Don't flatter yourself. Or himself. Or whatever. I'll stay away from him. But he hugged me back so I would be after him, if I were you."_

"_I know. I already told him about it. So we have an understanding?"_

"_Definitely." I said with fingers crossed behind my back. There was no way you could trust anyone here._

"_Good. I'm going to leave you to yourself now. And may I ask what you were screaming about earlier?" she asked._

"_It was nothing." I said. "just a quiz in a magazine."_

"_Well next time you read a magazine, try to keep it down. Everyone heard you." that little- calm down, calm down. You're happy here and nothing's wrong. Right?_


End file.
